An UnOtaku in an Otaku's Dream
by SonomiTakashia
Summary: When extreme otaku, Egypt goes to a large anime store with her unotaku twin sister Cairo,, they are transported to the world of Fruits Basket by Akito. There is no Tohru, but there still is a curse. And they have to make the story work out or they will be destroyed. After words they learn they can become animals also! KyoxOC YukixOC Rated T for Cairo and Kyo's "colorful" language.
1. i Really Need That After Lunch Nap

**Hello again! Sonomi is back. I'm sorry I haven't posted new chapters in my Fruits Basket After Story but I haven't been having any inspiration. But I got inspiration for this story. Someone PMed me that I should do one of those stories where ordinary otakus get sent into the Fruits Basket world. Well what if it was someone who wasn't an otaku. Yeah. So, I'm trying to get more inspiration for Fruits Basket After Story, so I guess I'll work on a few chapters of this story to get y'all started. **

**Egypt's POV**

Me and my twin sister Cairo were walking to a huge anime store that I love going to. My sister is not much of an otaku, but me I'm the big childish otaku! "OMG I wonder if they have any Fruits Basket stuff in!" I exclaimed. "Oh, don't start on your Fruits Basket bullshit." Cairo said. She was forced to watch the anime and read the manga by me. I never saw why she had to be so mature. Being mature is boring. But I would never get anything done without her. "Can you hurry up and get that stupid Shigure doll? Damn, I want to go home and take my after lunch nap." Cairo said. _What a grouch._ "OMG THEY HAVE KYO SHIRT!" I shrieked. Everyone turned and glared at me. "Do you know how to shut the hell up? Damn, now every fucking otaka thinks you're insane." Cairo said hitting me on the back of the head. _I swear she acts just like Kyo._ "IT'S OTAKU!" I said. "Just go buy your shit." Cairo said. She yawned. Next thing I knew I saw a zoo of about 15 animals run through the store. Right towards us.

**Cairo's POV**

_Goddammit! I hate these anime stores. They just have a bunch of childish weirdos and emos. _I thought. I don't know why I hated anime so much. Maybe it was because of how many people go on and on about it. It's like Gangnam Style. It's cool for the first 2 weeks when it out, then when you hear people singing it on the street, you never want to hear it again. And it's even worse because my older twin sister Egypt is was way into it. "OMG THEY HAVE A KYO SHIRT!" Egypt shrieked. I don't see why she is so obsessed with that god damn show. Its just a ginger and a purple headed guy falling for a chick who is too nice to be real. "Do you know how to shut the hell up? Damn, now every fucking otaka thinks your insane." I said. I hit her on the back of the head. She always says I act like Kyo towards Momiji. I thought Momiji was just super annoying. Along with that weird perverted writer. I think the only people that don't annoy me on that show is Kisa and Kyo (well he has his moments). "IT'S OTAKU!" she said loudly to me. I face palmed. She seriously doesn't know how to be quiet when it comes to Japanese shit. "Just go buy your shit." I said, then yawned. _Damn, I really need that after lunch nap._ When I opened my eyes, all the people were frozen except for me and my sister. 15 different animals ran towards us. I jumped on top of my sister hoping to protect her from getting hurt too bad. I blacked out.

**Okay, I know I hate when authors end things like right here. But I guess this just an intro for y'all. But before I post this, I'm going to finish the next chapter so y'all don't get to mad. SOOO ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! LET'S GO ON A JOURNEY BROS! (If you get that reference to my favorite gamer brofist to you) *brofist***

** P.S. You guys have NOOOO idea how hard it was to write Cairo's POV. I seriously love anime ;_; **


	2. STATEGIC WITHDRAWL!

**Hey guys, I assume you just finished the first chapter, so I don't need to introduce myself this time. But I'm gonna do it anyway. How's it going? Sonomi here and welcome back to my currently untitled story. I'll just edit this out later. If I remember. Hmmmmm… KYOOOO CAN YOU REMIND ME?!**

** Kyo: HELL NO! AND WHY THE HELL AM I WITH YOU AGAIN!? **

** Sonomi: I'll remember this when I do the next chapter of the After Story. Expect Bandit to cause you hell. Or I could always get Takehiko here. OHHHHH TAKEHIKOOOOOOO!**

** *Kyo puts hand over Sonomi's mouth***

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE I love teasing Kyo. Mwahaha so Anywayz welcome to Chapter 2 or 1 or I don't know the first one seemed like an intro, I don't even know anymore. ENJOY!**

**Egypt's POV**

I woke up on the ground. "Ow, my butt hurts." I looked over to see an anime girl on the ground next to me. I rolled her over to see her face, I saw she looked just like Cairo. "CAIRO IS THAT YOU!?" I yelled in her ear. "Egypt shut up and let me take my na-" she dozed off again. "WHOOPOM GANGNAM STYLE! HEY SEXY LADY!" I sang loudly in her hear. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU KNOW I HATE THAT GOD DAMN FUCKING BITCH ASS SONG!" She yelled and opened her eyes. She looked at me. "Am I in a fucking nightmare? You're a fucking anime girl." She rolled her eyes. "Your anime too. And if this is a dream, then were having the same dream." I said with my eyes wide. I pinched her as hard as I could. "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Cairo yelled. Then her eyes widened. She pinched me ten times harder than I did to her. "OUCH!" I said. "I don't think we're dreaming Cai-Cai (her nickname is pronounced Cie-Cie like saying pie pie). "You are most definitely not dreaming." A cool voice said from behind. Her she recognized that voice. It gave her extreme shivers. Akito.

**Cairo's POV**

"Now who in the hell are you?" I said without thinking. I thought I knew who he (or she) was. But he (or she) wasn't real. He (IDK IDC) was the psycho god he-she. "I am Akito. And I am the one who brought you both here." He said. "Why? I hate y'all's anime. I hate y'all's manga. And I hate y'all. Now screw you! I'm going home!" I said. I got up, but I felt a sharp pain in my foot. "GOD DAMN YOU!" I said when I fell back on my ass. "You will be quiet and listen. Because your life depends on it." Akito said with such ferocity. "You will now be in this story. There is no Tohru. Just you two and all the other characters. Tohru's mom never died and she is living happily with her mom and dad. So you have no need to worry about her. You guys will be in the story and play your parts. If you mess this whole world up, you will die. Painfully. And if you don't mess it up, you can either go home or live here." Akito said. Egypt raised her hand. "What do you want girl?" he asked. "In the anime, are you guy or a girl? In the manga you're a girl. Are you a girl right now?" Egypt asked. Akito rolled his eyes. "Idiots. You won't last two days." He said. Then he disappeared.

**Egypt's POV**

"HOLY SON OF A RAT! I JUST FREAKING TALKED TO AKITO! I HAVE TO POST THIS ON FACEBOOK, TWITTER, TUMBLR, AND GOOGLE PLUS!" I yelled. I pulled out my phone, which had no bars. "NO BARS!? NOOOOOOO!" I got on my knees and screamed. "Dude, were in a TV show. Did you really expect AT&T to have fucking towers out here?" Cairo said rudely. I looked down. I looked at a puddle and saw what my anime face looked like. I looked a lot like how I actually did in the real world. I had my light blond hair that poofed up by itself. And a silver bow that Cairo got for me on my birthday. I had my light blue eyes and super pale skin. Even Cairo looked the same. She had that I don't care look with her short hair that she cut herself with safety scissors. She had black hair and the same light blue eyes that I did. We made freaking awesome anime girls.

"HEY MISS OTAKA! CAN YOU HELP ME UP SO WE CAN FIND HELP!?" Cairo said loudly to me. I didn't even notice that she was talking to me when I heard her say otaku wrong. "IT'S OTAKU!" I yelled. I helped her get up. She leaned on me. I looked and looked for Shigure's house. "I found it!" I said loudly. "Shut up, Egypt. You don't want them thinking were weirdoes. And no screeching when you see Yuki." Cairo said to me. "Fine that means no running into Kyo's arms for you." I said teasingly.

**Cairo's POV**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I HAVE NO INTEREST IN THAT GOD DAMN STUPID CAT!" I said rudely. I hit her on the back of her head. But then, I stumbled, that caused Egypt to stumble. So we both were rolling down the hill by Shigure's house. Right into Yuki Sohma. POOF! POOF! POOF!

I looked up and saw that Egypt had turned into a wolf with that silver bow on one of her ears. "WHAT THE HELL!? EGYPT WHY THE HELL ARE YOU A FUCKING WOLF!?" I yelled at her. Egypt looked at me. "CAIRO WHY ARE YOU A PANTHER!?" she screeched. "EGYPT! YOU REALIZE YOU'RE SITTING ON YUKI! RIGHT!?" I yelled, I couldn't help but yell. I saw Shigure come towards us. "Egypt, there is one thing we can do right now." I said trying to sound calm. "STRATEGIC WITHDRAWL!" we both yelled then started running away. They heard pleas behind them. "Hey!" "Wait!" "Stop!" We both ran with our clothes in our mouth.

"Now where do you think you're going?" a red headed boy said in front of us.

**Yuki's POV**

I had been hearing two girls talking and bickering for a while. And it seemed that they were getting closer. I heard something about a stupid cat. _Are they talking about Kyo? Or maybe they have their own cat perhaps._ I saw two girls go down the hill near where I was staying with Shigure. The girl with dark poorly cut hair hit the girl with long white hair and they both started falling, right towards me. POOF! POOF! POOF! I knew that I had turned into a rat, but I had no idea that those two girls would turn into a wolf and a panther. They started yelling at each other. Then I heard a very loud "STRATEGIC WITHDRAWL!" and they both ran off. I yelled for them to stop, but it was no use. I would never be able to catch up with them in rat form. But I knew I just had to know who they were and why they transformed too.

**Cairo's POV**

"Oh goddammit, it's the stupid cat." I said. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME!?" he said loudly. "Oh shut up. Come on Egypt, we gotta go before they drag us to Akito." I said. "I can't let you past here. I have to take you to Hatori." He said. He was about to grab the scruff of Egypt's neck. I growled at him. "IF you even think about touching my sister, I will bite your hand off." I said. I tried to get past him but he moved and bumped into me. POOF! Kyo turned into a cat. "HA! What are you gonna do now kitty." I said rudely. "He jumped on my back than started scratching my back. "OW YOU FUCKING LITTLE-"POOF! I turned back into a naked human. "GET OFF ME YOU GOD DAMN PERVERT!" I yelled. Then I threw him off my back and easily jumped into a tree with my clothes. I jumped down in my skinny jeans, black t-shirt, and black Converse. That's when I realized my ankle was better. _Hell yeah! Anime fast healing. That's the only good thing about anime._ Kyo had his clothes on and Egypt was sitting there looking like she was going to explode. "OMG YOUR KYO THE CAT! YOU'RE SO AWESOME! I LOVE YOUR CHARACTER! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MEAN AT FIRST BUT WHEN I GOT TO THE END OF THE MANGA I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT YOU WERE A TOTAL BEAST! GO TEAM KYOOOO!" Egypt was going epic fan girl. She said everything so fast I could barely tell what she was saying. "Oh, shut up you stupid little girl. We have to go. Come on." He said rudely. He picked us both up by our wrists and carried us with one hand to Shigure's house.

"HEY! THIS IS NOT A WAY TO TREAT A LADY! YOU NEED TO LEARN YOUR GOD DAMN MANNERS YOU STUPID CAT!" I yelled. Egypt was being strangely quiet. "Egypt?" I said. She looked up and I saw she was crying. "OH HELL NO!" I kicked Kyo's side. "OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" he yelled. "THAT WAS FOR MAKING MY SISTER CRY! YOU APOLIGIZE OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" I yelled.

**Kyo's POV**

_Damn, this girl puts up a fight._ I thought. She was kicking me and threatening me. It was hard for me not to just hit her. I was happy when we finally got to Shigure's. Even if that damn Yuki was there. "NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THAT ASSHOLE AGAIN! HE MADE MY SISTER CRY!" the weird haircut girl yelled. She sat on the couch with her sister who was being quiet. I sat down on the floor near them. Yuki walked in. "What are you doing here, Kyo?" Yuki said. "I came here to challenge you then I ran into these two nut jobs that saw you and me transform." Kyo said. "And don't forget, stupid cat that we transformed too. So don't get your god damn panties in a wad!" the weird girl said. "Okay everyone calm down. I think we should all introduce ourselves. Okay? We'll start with you." Shigure said. He pointed to the crazy one.

"We don't need you guys to introduce yourselves to us. We both know who you are. Sadly." Weird girl said. "I'm Cairo and this is Egypt. She's not talking because that god damn stupid cat over there made her cry!" Cairo said. She was glaring at me with those light blue eyes. "How do you know who we are?" Shigure said. Egypt looked at Cairo. "It's complicated." Egypt said. "Why do you transform?" Yuki asked. "I don't know. That's new to us." Cairo said. "Where are you from?" Shigure asked. Cairo looked at Egypt. "It's complicated." They said at the same time. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING EVERYTHING IS COMPLICATED!? EVERYTHING CAN NOT BE THAT GOD DAMN COMPLICATED!" I yelled. I was so angry not just at the girls, but also I still didn't get that fight with Yuki I wanted. I hit the table and split it in half. Egypt moved her head but Cairo wasn't so lucky. It hit her square in the forehead. That's when I saw ultimate rage. "WHAT THE HELL YOU CLUMSY IDIOT!" She stood up and started taking off her earrings. "Egypt hold my earrings." But Egypt pulled Cairo and sat her down. I saw Yuki come towards me. SMACK! I felt a sudden hit across my face.

**Cairo's POV**

That really fucking hurt. Tohru has a high tolerance for pain. And I hate when I bleed in public. It's a sign of weakness. "DAMN IT ALL! SCREW YOU! I'M GOING HOME!" I yelled. I stomped out of that house and climbed up a nearby tree. I was glad that Egypt didn't follow me. She's learned in the past 16 years that when I'm mad and stomp away, to leave me alone. I don't know why Kyo gets me so pissed all the time. Still, I'm stuck in my worst nightmare, so I might as well try to get along with the people here. But I'm sure as hell NOT APOLIGIZING BECAUSE IT WAS NOT MY FUCKING FAULT!

**Egypt's POV**

Cairo yelling pretty much stopped the fight and created an awkward silence. "Looks like we finally found someone to match Kyo's temper! And I'm so happy to meet some new High School girls." Shigure said I could see that Kyo and Yuki had that dark aura going on. _Hmmmmm_. "HER TEMPER IS WAY WORST THAN MINE!" Kyo yelled is aura suddenly gone. "I'm sorry Cairo is acting like this. She has a really bad temper and hates bleeding in front of people. She's really nice if you get to know her. Plus, she's in a bad mood since she is stuck in her worst nightmare." I said. "What's her worst nightmare?" Yuki asked. "Uh, um, you guys would think it was crazy." Egypt said. I was never that good at talking to people, except about anime or manga. "They turn into animals when people hug them. Can anything be that crazy?" Cairo said from outside. "Well, I guess we should start explaining." I said. Cairo sat down next to me. Kyo opened his mouth to say something, "Don't even say anything, idiot." Cairo said. Kyo got the funny little cat ears on his head, "I WAS JUST GOING TO SAY I'M GOING TO GET SOME FISH!" he yelled. "You would." Cairo said. "Well anyway, it all began with a manga called Fruits Basket or Furuba…"

**HEY! That's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! And I realized I never do disclaimers or whatever. Y'all know I do now own Fruits Basket or its characters. I just own Egypt and Cairo. Okay? So yeah, I'm really liking this story so far. I can't get enough of Cairo's potty mouth. And I'm just saying, I couldn't stop laughing at the . "Dude, were in a TV show. Did you really expect AT&T to have fucking towers out here?" part. I don't know why! It's not even that funny! But anyways, be sure to review if you want more! And don't forget to SMILE :D (do you know that reference?) Just kidding! Don't forget to Fave and Follow! BYE! XOXO**

**!SONOMI TAKASHIA OUT!**


	3. A Thunderstorm

**Hey Sonomers! I finally found a name for y'all! So I am having so much fun with this story, I think I'll be posting new chapters all night long! Yeah, I have a lot of free time. But I've been thinking up so many situations with Cairo and Egypt! I can't wait! So guys, back to the story!**

**Kyo's POV**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Kyo yelled after Egypt finished telling us that we are in the second bestselling manga in the US causing Egypt to whimper. "HEY DON'T YELL AT HER YOU STUPID CAT! SHE'S TELLING THE TRUTH! I CAN FUCKING PROVE IT!" Cairo yelled at me. "How?" I said. "We know things about you and your family no one else would know." Cairo said. Cairo walked up to me. "You're the cat. When you take off that bracelet you turn into a freaking dragon." Cairo said. "What she means is you turn into your true form when the bracelet is taken off of you," Egypt said to me then looked at Cairo, "Be nice to Kyo. He's been through a lot." Egypt said to Cairo causing her to look a little guilty. Egypt walked to Yuki. "Um, hi Yuki. I know a few sensitive things about you, but I don't know if you want me to say in mixed company." Egypt said sweetly to him. They went out of the room for a few minutes and Yuki came back with his eyes super wide. Egypt went to Shigure and whispered something in his ear. I thought I heard Hatori's name and Kana. Shigure's eyes got wide. "Okay, I think I'm convinced. Yuki?" Shigure said. "I am also." He said looking down. "I don't know." I said. "Egypt can I please tell him something!?" Cairo said. "No. I know what you're going to say. But Akito said that didn't happen so he won't know what you're talking about." Egypt said.

"Wait! You met Akito?" Shigure asked. "It's complicated." Egypt said. Cairo yawned very loudly. "What? I didn't get my after lunch nap because we got sent here, and I was being dragged around by the perverted kitten over there." Cairo pointed at me. "YOU'RE SO FULL OF IT!" I yelled. I don't know what it is about her, but it really gets me mad. "SHUT UP PERVERT!" "YOU SHUT UP!" "YOU SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT!" Cairo got up. "GO AHEAD SAY THAT AGAIN!" I yelled back at her. I got up too. "STUPID. CAT!" she yelled. Egypt was cracking up laughing. "Wow you two argue like Kyo would to Yuki. HAHAHAHA!" she was just laughing. Yuki excused himself and Shigure was laughing super hard. "Okay, calm down. Cairo, Egypt you can stay in the extra room upstairs tonight. But I will have to take you to Akito tomorrow. I just looked at them. Yuki's eyes looked scared. "Oh don't worry about us. We'll be fine. He has no reason to take our memories since we transform too. " Cairo said sincerely. I would have taken her seriously, but her being her I know she doesn't have sincere bone in her body. "Who's worried?" I said. "Obviously you. You looked so serious and all like 'Nooooooo'. Yeah anyway, good night I'm going to bed." Cairo said to everyone. "Me too. Have a good night!" Egypt said. They went upstairs.

**Later that Night…**

Okay, I was not stalking them. I should make myself clear. Okay? But I saw those two girls jump out a window and walk into the forest. I was curious and what if some pervert attacked them? So they were walking and I was jumping on tree branches following them.

"We need a plan. We can't rely on your expertise since Tohru isn't here and everything may be completely different." Cairo said. "I know. Plus we have a lot to do. We have to break the curse, make Yuki feel better about himself, then with Kyo," I leaned in to listen, but my foot slipped. I almost fell. Cairo whispered in Egypt's ear. "Do you want to hear my favorite Kyo scene in the anime?" Cairo asked. "Um, uh, sure?" Egypt said. "I loved the part when Kyo was naked and was sleeping with Ayame." Cairo said loudly. EHHHHH!? I fell out of the tree. Cairo came over to me laughing and reached her hand out to help me up. "I can get up by myself." I said. "I was kidding. I was just punishing you for following us!" Cairo said. "I was not following you! I was gonna make sure you weren't gonna get taken by some pervert!" I said. I saw a flinch of hurt in Cairo's eyes. But it instantly went away. "I would turn into a panther and eat him. And I didn't know you cared so much!" Cairo said sweetly. "I DON'T!" for some reason my cheeks were getting hot. I noticed how cool Cairo looked in the dark with the moonlight hitting her. Wait. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT?!

**Regular POV**

"I heard the girls gave you a scare when you were stalking them." Shigure said while eating the pancakes Cairo and Egypt made. "SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled. _(Kyo's a Stalker, Kyo's a Stalker)_ "Are you not going to eat the meal the girls prepared for us? They had to clean the whole kitchen just so they could make a nice meal for you. You're so ungrateful you stupid cat." Yuki said. "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP GIRLY BOY? THEY COULD HAVE POISONED IT!" Kyo yelled. "Why would they do that?" Yuki said. Cairo and Egypt were still sleeping. "BECAUSE THEIR DEMONS!" Kyo yelled. "Egypt is a sweet person. And the only reason you and Cairo don't get along is because you're so much alike. Except she's not a total idiot." Yuki said. "CALL ME AN IDIOT AGAIN GIRLY BOY!" Kyo yelled he got up. "Idiot." Yuki got up. Kyo got in his stance and tried to punch Yuki. Suddenly Cairo was in between them looking super angry. She caught Kyo's hand. "You woke me up from my after breakfast nap." She said in a flat emotionless voice. She threw him through the nearby door. "Cairo? Please don't try to ruin my house. Okay?" Shigure said. Cairo suddenly looked more awake. "Whoa, what happened in here? Did I miss a fight between Yuki and Kyo?" Cairo asked. Yuki chuckled. "No it was more Zombie Cairo versus Kyo. And Kyo ended up going through my favorite door." Shigure started that whiny crying. Cairo went to Kyo. "Sorry Kyo. When I first wake up, I'm very zombie like." Cairo said. She smiled and held out a hand to help Kyo up. This time Kyo took her hand_. It's so soft_. Kyo thought_. WAIT!? WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING THIS?!_ "Miss Cairo, will you go wake up Egypt? I doubt these two will let me do it myself." Shigure said. Yuki and Kyo were behind him with those dark auras. "Guys, if you think I'm bad when I'm woken up, Egypt is 20 times worse. So she acts like Haru. But 20 times worse." Cairo said. "I have an idea on how to wake her up! I'm going to need Yuki." Cairo grabbed Yuki's hand and took him upstairs.

**Kyo's POV**

"So when are you going to ask out Cairo?" Shigure said. "I'M NOT GOING TO ASK HER OUT!" I said loudly. Shigure was laughing. "Why are you blushing then?" Shigure asked. "Kyo likes Cairo! Kyo likes Cairo!" Shigure sang. "I DO NOT!" I yelled. I was telling the truth. I don't like her! She is scary, rude, and has the worst temper. And she probably doesn't have a love bone in her body. Plus if I did ask her out she would almost kill me, then let Kagura would finish the job.

**Egypt's POV**

I was dreaming a dream. I was at a wedding, an anime wedding. Kyo and KAGURA!? WHAT THE HECK KIND OF DREAM IS THIS? I've never really liked Kagura. But—"Egypt? I'm sorry but you must wake up!" Yuki's gentle voice said. I opened her eyes to see the most beautiful purple eyes. "Good morning Miss Egypt!" Yuki said cheerfully. "Good morning Yuki!" I said. I saw Cairo behind him trying not to laugh. "Egypt we gotta go see Akito, then we have to go take an entrance exam for Kaibara High School." Cairo said. "Okay I'm coming!" I said. When Yuki left the room, Cairo and I changed into the only other outfit we had which for her was her signature t-shirt, skinny jeans, and converse. Mine was a cute blue dress with light brown boots. I don't know who picked out my clothes, but whoever did, I love you!

**Cairo's POV**

Shigure drove us to Sohma House which was way bigger than it was in the anime. "Akito will see you now." Hatori said to us at the door to Akito's room. Hatori came in behind us. Egypt immediately got on the floor before him. I just stood. "Please sit down, Cairo." He said. "Okay." I said. Akito's eyes flashed with anger. But they went back to normal. "So tell me, how do you know of our family?" Akito asked. He's acting like he doesn't know. "Uh, we uh, bumped into Yuki and all of us transformed." I said. Cairo was looking at me like '_What the heck did you just say'_. "Oh really. Hm, now I want to see you transform." Akito said. I walked towards Hatori and hugged him. POOF! POOF! Hatori and I turned into our animals. "Um, Hatori? Do you mind if I, um" Egypt was starting to get all shy. All she could talk about without shyness was anime. Hatori nodded to her. She hugged him. POOF! In her place was the silver wolf with a silver bow on its ear. "How nice. That's all I wanted to see. You may send Shigure in here now." Akito said. I got up and left. "Goodbye Akito! Bye Hatori!" Egypt said.

"Shigure, Akito wants to see you." I said. "Okay." He walked inside. POOF! POOF! We both put our clothes on quickly just in case one of the Sohma boys were going to come and say hi. When we got our clothes on we sat down outside. "OH MY GOSH! YOUR CAIRO AND EGYPT!" an annoying voice said. _Noooooo. Goddammit! I hear the music! That damn rabbit is here._ I thought. His theme music was playing and I saw Momiji who jumped down from the roof. "Do you know my name?" he asked. "It's Momiji!" Egypt said sweetly. "Yay! You know my name! Your both so cute! I JUST WANT TO HUG YOU!" Momiji jumped at both of us. POOF! POOF! POOF! I was in panther form, Egypt was in wolf form, and Momiji was in rabbit form. "OH! YOU'RE SO CUTE AS A LITTLE RABBIT!" Egypt said. "Oh, thank you!" Momiji started blushing. Suddenly I felt someone on my back. "Can ride your back? Please! Rin never lets me ride her! Please!?" Momiji's voice got more and more annoying. "Get off of me." I said calmly. "WHAAAAAA! I WANNA RIDE! I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA!" I was seriously about to lose it. "Sorry, Cairo is a big grump. But you can ride on my back if you want!" Egypt said. "Yay! I would love to!"

While Momiji and Egypt were playing cowboys, Shigure came out. "You both get to stay with us!" Shigure said. I called Egypt and told her we should wait inside so no one will see us when we changed back. Eventually we both changed back and went to the high school to take the entrance exam.

**Kyo's POV**

When I saw the girls at the school, something pissed me off. Maybe the fact that everyone was just hanging up on them (well not literally). I could see that damn Yuki hated it too. "Please move, we need to get to the entrance exam." Egypt said quietly. They didn't move. "MOVE DAMMIT! SHE ASKED POLITELY SO MOVE IT!" Cairo said loudly and rudely. They walked past them and Kyo heard them whispering. "I'm gonna get with the blond one this year." "I'm getting with the feisty one. She's hot." Something about hearing that made me super mad.

**Yuki's POV**

I could see that stupid cat hated seeing those boys surrounding Egypt and Cairo. They're both a little out there, but also super nice. Cairo treats me like a brother and Egypt I don't know. She is someone I would really like get to know better.

**Cairo's POV**

I could feel a storm coming. Not just in my joints but in my brain. Well, this is going to be one hell of a night. Literally.

**Egypt's POV**

I could see it in her eyes. Something was wrong. _A thunderstorm must be coming._ Cairo could always tell when a storm was coming since the day that. Nevermind. It sickens me to think about it.

**Kyo's POV**

Man, I hate that feeling when its about to rain. I feel weak and sore and goddammit. I always thought I took the rain hard. When I saw Cairo, she looked horrible. Her eyes looked like she was frightened. She walked like a zombie. She bumped into me turning me and herself into cats. "Sorry." Is all she said. She walked on. I knew something was seriously wrong. Normally she would be "WHAT THE HELL YOU STUPID CAT!? YOU NEED TO WATCH WHERE YOUR FUCKING GOING YOU IDIOT!" but no. "I'm going to bed. Good night." She said in a plain emotionless voice.

**Egypt's POV**

I knew better than to sleep near her when it's storming. She has told me to not sleep near her because she wanted me to get good sleep. So I slept on the couch. But I could hear her whimpering and yelps anytime the thunder would roar. But for some reason, she got quiet. I wanted to see what had happened, but I thought I would have disturbed her.

**Kyo's POV**

Her whimpering and crying was really starting to get on my nerves. I was tired. I went and knocked on the door to her room. "Cairo? Are you okay?" I asked. "Uh huh." I heard a small whisper. I opened the door and saw her with her knees up to her chest. She looked like she was crying. "Cairo? Where's your sister?" I asked. "Don't hurt me. Please stop." Cairo didn't even look up. "Cairo it's me, Kyo." I said. She looked up at me her eyes red from crying. "What's wrong Cairo?" I asked. POOF! She was a black panther with her paws over her head. "You can tell me what's wrong. I promise I'll understand." I said. Something about this sight felt so bad. She was not the type of person who would let people see her cry. I know because she hates showing weakness. She looked up at me. "Do you promise? That you will understand." She said in the smallest voice. "Yes, Cairo I do."

"It was two years ago. I was just 14. I had my first boyfriend and kiss. And one day we were at his house, when his dad came home drunk. He started saying I was a really pretty young lady. I wasn't doing martial arts yet. He started touching me, then my boyfriend joined in. They stripped me and hit me. Then they tied me up and took turns r-" she couldn't finish the sentence. She was already crying, but her telling the story made her so hard to understand. But I did. "It was horrible, it all happened during a very bad thunderstorm. I had to walk home in a towel. I- i…" BOOM! A huge thunder roared. Her head went immediately on my shoulder. Soon she was falling asleep. "Thank you, Kyo. For understanding." She said. Then she fell asleep. I successfully got her fully under the blankets then I left the room soon hearing a POOF!

**Time to end it! ;_; so sad. Poor Cairo! Now since I've seen others do this, I might as well answer your PM questions and your comments so all of you know.**

**Okay, I am planning on continuing my After Story. It's just I don't know what to write about next. I got a few people together, but I don't know how to go on. But, I'll eventually get a few ideas. You guys can PM ideas if you have any!**

**I am currently watching Soul Eater and Sankarea. I'm reading Hana-Kimi right now. I do want to do a fan fiction for Soul Eater, but I need to do some planning and "research" too.**

**And, I have no plan what so ever what exactly is going to happen in this story. I'm just winging it! **

**Okay, so I'm done for now! Thanks for reading. Be sure to review, and follow, and fave! And whatever else. Anywayz, disclaimer blah blah doesn't own Furuba blah blah owns Cairo and Egypt. There! Done! Now, let me see about this possible Soul Eater fan fiction. XOXO Later Sonomers!**

**!SONOMI TAKASHIA OUT!**


	4. Cosplaying as Cairo

**Hey Sonomers! I'm glad y'all are liking this story! Some of the things that will be happening will all be thanks to arosecas who gave me great ideas! Thank you so much for telling me what should happen! Okay, time to start! Enjoy!**

**Cairo's POV**

"Hey, stupid cat. I told you to wake your ass up." Cairo said loudly. He woke up and glared at her. "I worked my ass off making breakfast and you're gonna get up and eat it." I said. I had to wear one of those weird uniforms, but I didn't mind. I got the long skirt unlike my sister who wanted the short skirt so she would look like Tohru. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP AT 4?" Kyo yelled. "BECAUSE YOU'RE EATING BEFORE IT GETS COLD!" I yelled back at him. Why did I get up so early? So I would have time for my after breakfast nap. Kyo was grumbling but he got up.

I went into my room and took my nap. I dreamt of a cat and panther fighting. And the panther was kicking ass. I was proud. "WHOOPOM GANGNAM STYLE! HEEEEEY SEXY LADY!" I heard a loud singing voice yell in my ear. "SHUT THE FUCK UP PSY!" I yelled. I looked up and saw Kyo smirking. "How the hell do you know that song?" I asked. "Your sister told me to get you up by singing that song. "Screw you." I said. I got up and punched Kyo in the face and walked out. "I'm ready to go!" I said in my nicest voice. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUNCH ME!?" Kyo yelled.

He was just griping and being whiny the whole walk to school. That's when I started ignoring him and talking to Yuki and Egypt. We both went to the office and got our papers that showed what classes we had. "So what classes do you all have?" Yuki asked. "Were both in Class 1-A." Egypt said. "Oh, you're both in the same class as me and that stupid cat." Yuki said. "God dammit." I said under my breath. "I have a few things I need to do in the student council room if you don't mind. And I have no idea where that stupid cat went so I'll meet you in class. If you know where it is." Yuki looked at us. "We'll find a way. Hakuna Matata!" Egypt said cheerfully. Yuki looked confused. "Okay, then. I will be seeing you!" Yuki walked off.

"Hey, isn't this the time when normally those stupid fan club girls are-" I was interrupted by a "L. O. V. E. WE LOVE YUKI! YUKI! YUKI! LoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLove! LoveLoveLoveLoveLove-" "Will you shut up?" I said rudely. "HEY SISTER! NO ONE INTERUPPTS OUR CLUB SONG!" one of the girls said. "WELL YOU INTERRUPTED ME!" I said loudly. "We are not here to fight. WE are just here to lay down some rules that you seemed to have broken." Another girl said. "Yeah, you're here to tell us to stay away from Yuki. Well, frankly I don't give a damn because he's my friend. And I ain't gonna let no prissy little girls tell me to do." I said. Me and Egypt turned around and was about to walk away but one of the girls' grabbed Egypt's wrist causing her to whimper. "HEY! Touch my sister again, and I will make you purple as Yuki's eyes." I said with a death stare. "I'm not afraid of you witch." The girl in the middle said. "Did she just call me a bitch? Oh HELL NO! HOLD MY EARRINGS, Egypt!" I was seriously about to pounce (like a panther) on that bitch. Lucky for me, Egypt was always there to hold me back from killing that bitch. "Hey, get lost." I heard a familiar tough voice say. "Or I will shock you with *beep* electric waves." I heard an emotionless voice say. The fan club girls sprinted away.

"Those fan club girls really give me a head ache." Arisa Uotani's voice said. "Yeah me too. They're annoying." I said. "But I liked the way you handled them. You seem really protective of your sister. I like that." Uo said. "You have strange electric signals." Hana's voice said. "Oh, sorry. Well I'm Cairo and this is my twin sister Egypt." I said. She smiled sweetly and waved. "Cool, I'm Uo and this is Hana. She see's electric signals. It's just a thing with her. It's pretty cool." Uo said. I actually expected to see Tohru somewhere. But I didn't. "That's really cool! Do you mind if I hang out with you guys? Since I don't know anyone here." Egypt asked. "Yeah all we know is Yuki and the idiotic carrot top." I said. "Sure, we can help you guys get to your class if you want." Uo said. "Thanks! We're in Class 1-A! I'm looking forward to getting to know you guys." Egypt said. "Yes. I'm very anxious to see what the meaning of your electric signals are." Hana said.

**Kyo's POV**

I should have known the wolf and the panther would be in my class. But I didn't expect to see them come in with the scary Yankee and the psychic. When the teacher announced their names, he overheard a lot of comments about them. "They're so cute!" "I'm gonna ask out the one with dark hair." "The one with light hair is hotter." "I think I'm in love!" Wow, those people have horrible taste. Egypt was okay and easy to get along with but Cairo was rude and bad tempered. And of course, Cairo would have the seat right next to him. "Goddammit." She said. "Hey shut up." I whispered at her. She gave me a death glare with those icy blue eyes. She surprisingly ignored me and paid attention.

Later, we were in PE and when she saw me she immediately sighed. "God damn it. I sure as hell better not have you in all of my classes. You were in my first 5 now you're in this one?" she didn't sound mad, just super annoyed. Suddenly she was surrounded by the other boys in her gym class. "Hey guys! 2 laps around the track! I don't want to have to tell you again!" our gym teacher said. Cairo was way ahead of everyone else. She was on her second one when everyone else was on their first. Everyone except for me. I was gonna be the one to beat her. She was way ahead of me and didn't even look like she was breaking a sweat. I started pretending that I was racing that damn rat; it seemed to make me work even harder. Next thing I knew I had caught up to her. She was looking straight ahead. She seemed to not even notice that I had caught up with her. "I'm going to beat you." I said. She blinked and she looked at me. "Don't get me out of my zone you stupid cat. I'm trying to jog." Cairo said. "STOP CALLING ME STUPID!" I said loudly. She started running faster. She started slowing down, and her eyes looked like she was in pain. She stopped completely and fell on the ground.

"HEY! What the hell is wrong with you!?" I said. "I twisted my ankle." She said emotionless. The first people to be over there were the Yankee and the psychic. "Are you okay, Cairo?" the Yankee asked. "I'm fine, just twisted my ankle. I'm good! No weakness here!" she said overly cheerful. Our coach told the Yankee and psychic to escort her to the infirmary. "Hey, can I please go with them?" I asked the coach. "Why? Are you family?" he said. "I'm a close family friend." I said. I hate to admit it but I was actually worried about her. "Go." He said.

**Egypt's POV**

I have a serious love for Home Ec. I guess it's because I'm a decent cook and I enjoy sewing. It's just too bad that Cairo didn't take this class. But of course she would take PE; she was a track star in the real world. Along with state tennis champion, black belt in martial arts, and starter of the basketball team. She's the tomboy and I'm the gymnastics and dancer girl! But still, I never did enjoy athletics. I like where you can create totally new things. Food, clothes, art all of it.

"Hey, you are such a good cook!" a cheerful voice said. I saw a smiling Tohru standing next to me. "Why thank you! Your food looks great also!" I said nicely. "I'm Egypt! It's so nice to meet you!" I said. "I'm Tohru! And the pleasure is all mine!" she started bowing to me. I almost forgot how polite she is. The bell rang and I saw Kyo running to me. "Hey, your sister twisted her ankle. And now the nurse is trying to get her shoe off but she freaking out about it." He said. _NO! She will not let them take her shoes off. They're scarred so badly, she probably doesn't want to show weakness._ I started sprinting to the infirmary following Kyo. "Cairo!" I said. I gave her a tight hug. "Can you convince your sister that she has to take her shoes off so we can be sure it is just a sprain?" the nurse said. "It's fine." Cairo said. She got up and started walking; wincing every time she put her left foot on the ground. "How about we try to get Hatori down here? Would you be more comfortable with him?" I asked. "She said, "I don't care. But I ain't taking off my shoes." She said. I looked at Kyo he said that he would call Hatori.

Hatori came in about 20 minutes. "Please take off your shoes." He said. "No. I can't." Cairo said. He took them off but she didn't kick and scream like she expected. "Both of you, get out." Cairo said. She looked at Kyo and I. We both did as she asked. "What's the big deal with taking off her shoes?" Kyo asked. "Did she tell you the story about what happened when she was 14?" I asked. "Yeah, she told me." He said. He looked down at his feet. "The father, he nailed her feet to the floor. And he even burned them. She has horrible scars on her feet. That's why she never shows her feet. Even at swimming, she has swim shoes. And the scars are still there in anime too. So, she's extremely sensitive about that kind of stuff." I was looking down. I hated thinking about what had happened to her.

"Miss Egypt! I heard that Cairo was in the infirmary! Is she okay? What happened?" Yuki asked. "She was racing Kyo and she twisted her ankle." I said. "Of course the stupid cat would have something to do with this." Yuki said. "HEY DON'T CALL ME STUPID!" "Then don't act stupid, stupid." Yuki replied. "THAT'S IT! TODAY'S THE DAY, RAT BOY, THAT YOU WILL FALL FLAT ON YOUR FACE!" Kyo stepped forward to punch him, Yuki easily dodged. Kyo kept punching, Yuki kept dodging, and I kept feeling so awkward. The door opened and it was Hatori. "It's just a sprain. She'll be fine; she needs to stay off of her foot for the next few days." Hatori said. "Thank you so much Hatori!" I said. He gave me a slight smile.

"CAIRO! I'm so happy you're okay!" I said. I gave her a big hug. "Egypt, you're acting as if I'm a weakling. I'm fine. Now let's go home." She said. She tried to walk on her ankle but her face looked like she was in extreme pain. "Come on Cai-Cai. Let me help you." I said. "No. I'm fine." She said. "Miss Cairo, you need to stay off your ankle." Yuki said. "That's for weaklings. You're supposed to walk on it until it stops hurting. That's the way I heal." Cairo said. Wow, she is so hard headed sometimes. "Come on, please let me help you Cai-Cai." I said. "No. I don't need help." She said.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU FEEL LIKE ACCEPTING HELP IS FOR WEAKLINGS! YOU NEED HELP WHETHER YOU ADMIT IT OR NOT!" Kyo yelled. She glared at him. "Fine help me, whatever." Cairo said. I stood there looking at her. She normally would never do anything Kyo wanted her to do. Never say never I guess.

**Egypt's POV**

"Hey! Egypt!" a voice said. Three girls were coming towards me outside of the school. "So now that your friends with the lovely Prince Yuki, you think you're too cool to follow our rules?" one of the girls said. "Oh, I really don't think I'm cool. I'm just me." I said softly. I was silently praying that Uo or Cairo would come and save me. But Cairo was at home resting and I had no idea where Uo was. That's when I had an idea. I always cosplay as my favorite anime characters, how about I cosplay as Cairo.

I smirked and turned around and started walking away. "Hey, don't you walk away from us. Your psychic girl, Yankee, and creepy sister aren't here to save you this time. So now once again, I am telling you to leave Yuki alone." A girl said. "Why? Do you own him? Are you worthy of him? Because right now, I think all you girls just annoy him by chasing away potential friends for him. So why should I listen to creepy stalker girls like you. So shut up, get a grip, and stop being such freaky stalkers." I said rudely. The tallest girl who was in the middle stepped forward and tried to slap me. I effortlessly caught her hand. "So, you think you can try to hit me and get away with it. Come. At. Me. Bro!" I said. They looked confused and started walking away.

"Wow, sis. Way to stick up for yourself. I'm proud." Cairo's voice said from behind me. "CAIRO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT SCHOOL?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE RESTING!" I said. She jumped up and down. "I'm fine, Egypt. Now come on, we need to get to class." She said. _Wait, she said she was proud of me. Did hell freeze over or something?_ I thought. "Hey, are you going to stare at me all day, or are you coming?" Cairo said. I ran and caught up with her.

**Cairo's POV**

"Seriously, Uo, she was a total bad ass to those annoying fan club girls. She actually sounded like me for a second." I enjoyed seeing the Black side of my twin. "Well, I was cosplaying as you, Cairo!" she said. "Oh, thanks sis. I'm glad now that can cosplay as me, you can totally kick ass!" I said. I don't know why, but I felt good that day. I felt like I could fly.

**Kyo's POV**

**Later that day…**

"Okay, there is something weird going on with Cairo." I said. She had been smiling and laughing all day. "And it is up to us three to find it out." I said to Shigure and Egypt. "Shouldn't Yuki be here?" Egypt asked quietly. "No. That damn rat can go die for all I care. But we need to see what is going on with Cairo. I've been thinking and I came up with nothing. Who has ideas on how we can find out?" I said. Shigure raised his hand enthusiastically. "How about we put cameras in her room and-"Shigure stopped when he saw Kyo's dark aura. "Shut up you damn perverted mutt." Kyo said. "I HAVE AN IDEA! We need to all play truth or dare, and ask her what has been going on!" Egypt said sweetly. "Or, we can search her room for a diary." Kyo said.

"This is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. I am now stupider because I heard all of this." Cairo said from the shadows. "But, I will play your truth or dare. Invite some people over, I will happily play." Cairo said with an evil look in her eyes.

**Okay Sonomers! I think I'm done with this chapter! Please be sure to Review the dares you want Kagura, Yuki, Kyo, Cairo, Egypt, Momiji, and Haru to do! Thanks for reading! XOXO**

**!SONOMI TAKASHIA OUT!**


	5. Eat ham, Kagura!

**Hey my darling Sonomers! Sonomi here with another chapter of An UnOtaku in an Otakus Dream! Once again I must give credit to arosecas one of my awesome Sonomers who keeps giving me awesome ideas! Thanks arosecas! Now time to play Truth or Dare! **

**Cairo's POV**

"I'm pumped for this!" I said enthusiastically. I love truth or dare. I'm known at all the sleep overs for my daringness. "So, I think Egypt should go first." I said. She kinda jumped at hearing her name. "Oh, really? Um, okay. Um, Cairo, truth or dare?" she said. I gave a smile, "Dare of course. Truth is for weaklings." I said. "I dare you to go to sing and dance to Gangnam Style anytime anyone says your name for 5 minutes." She said with a smile. "WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelled. Kyo started smirking at me. "Don't you even dare you stupid cat." I said. Shigure popped his head in. "Cairo! I'm hungry!" Shigure said. "YOU DAMN MUTT!" I yelled. Everyone was looking at me. "Whoopom Gangnam Style. HEEEEEY sexy lady. Whoop, whoop, whoop, Whoopom Gangnam Style." I said in a flat annoyed voice. Everyone was laughing at me. "Shut up you assholes!" I said.

"Kyo, truth or dare?" I said. "There's no way in hell I'm taking a dare from you. I choose truth." He said. "Kyo's a scaredy cat. But fine Kyo, if you had three wishes, what would you wish for?" I asked. "I would wish for that damn rat to fall on his face, I would ask for you to lose your ability to speak, and I would wish that someone would neuter the dog." Kyo said rudely. "Well then." Cairo said.

**Kyo's POV**

"Damn rat, truth or dare?" I said. "Dare." "Ha, I DARE YOU TO FIGHT ME!" I yelled. "Okay, Kyo." Yuki immediately kicked me and sent me flying through the door. "OH MY LOVE! NOOO!" Kagura ran to me and started hugging my. "Kagura get off of me!" I said. She didn't get off me, but she at least let me go back into the house.

"Miss Egypt, truth or dare?" Yuki asked in his annoying polite voice. "Oh, I guess truth. Because these dares are a little scary." Egypt said. "Okay, who's your favorite person in this room?" Yuki asked. I saw Cairo trying not laugh. "What are you laughing at?" I asked her. "I know what she wants to say, but" she stopped herself from talking. "Oh, um, I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. So everyone's my favorite!" she said cheerfully. I noticed Cairo mouthing "Bullshit." Egypt blushed and looked away. "Haru! Truth or dare?" "Truth." "Well um, what's the best time you've ever had?" He looked away. "This is truth or dare, but I really don't think any of the girls really want to know." He said politely. Cairo started laughing. "Oh my gosh, you just made it totally obvious to me." Haru had a light blush.

**Cairo's POV**

"Kagura, truth or dare?" Haru asked her. "Dare!" she said. "Oh, I can't think of anything." He said. "I KNOW! You should dare her to eat ham." I said with an evil look in my eyes. I'm also known at sleepovers for the crazy dares I give (I could have said pig feet, but sadly I couldn't find any at the store." "Yes Kagura, I dare you to eat ham." He said. Kagura had wide eyes. "I –I can't! I'm the boar! It's like eating my brother!" Kagura said. "I could always shave your head for not doing this dare." I said. "Fine, I'll do it." Kagura said sadly. I ran to the kitchen and got some ham I got especially for this.

She slowly put the ham in her mouth. "That was disgusting!" she said. "Okay, Momiji, truth or dare?" she asked. "Truth!" "What is your favorite movie?" she asked. "Bambi because of Thumper!" he said in that annoying ass voice of his. "CAIRO! Truth or dare?" I sighed. "I choose dare." I said. "I DARE YOU TO HUG ME!" he didn't give me a chance to react, he jumped and hugged me. POOF! POOF! I was sitting there as a panther with that damn rabbit on my head. "Damn you." I said. "Um, Kyo dare or dare?" I said. "DARE OR DARE!? ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME DO A DARE!?" he said loudly. "Yes. Since you choose a truth, now you have to do a dare." I said. "But you did a dare!" he said. I smirked. "Oops. But I dare you to do a Kill, Kiss, and Marry." I said. He looked at me confused. "It's a game where you choose who you would kill, kiss, and marry. And they all have to be playing this game." I said. He got red. "This is gonna be good." I said. "Yeah, we all know he's going to choose me for marry." Kagura said. I chuckled.

**Kyo's POV**

Damn, that damn Cairo. She had to make me do something like this. But I'm going to get her back. "I would kill that damn Yuki, I would-" I stopped and saw Kagura staring at me with an evil look in her eyes. "I wouldn't marry or kiss any of you." I said. "You can't do that. You gotta choose someone, and be truthful about it." Cairo said. "Fine, I would kiss, Egypt." She blushed and looked the other way. "And marry-" I looked at Kagura, then looked at Cairo's smirking face. "Cai-" "I KNEW YOU WOULD CHOOSE ME!" Kagura gave me hug that was so tight. "Oh, that's so sweet!" Cairo said. "SHUT UP YOU DIRTY BITCH!" I yelled. "Uh-oh." Egypt said. "What?" I said. "You said it. It takes her approximately 30 seconds for her to go into full attack mode. You should run. When someone calls her that, she goes ultimate rage over 9000 (REFERENCES!). Run." Egypt said. Cairo slowly was starting to get an evil look on her face. I got up. "HOLD MY EARRINGS!" I heard and I heard someone come up from behind me. It was Cairo.

**Egypt's POV**

"AHH! GET THE HELL OFF ME! AHHHH! DAMN YOU!" We all heard Kyo's screaming. He came back with a smiling Cairo and many bruises. "Now you know to never say that word to me again!" she said then sat down. "It's your turn to ask someone Kyo." I said. "Cairo truth or truth?" he said. She glared at him. "Truth." She said. "Why have you been acting so weird?" he asked her. "A really cute guy asked me out on my first date for next week." She said. "There, see? I told you that it's nothing you need to know about. Now I'm going for a walk. And maybe I'll get my after lunch nap done." She said then skipped away into the forest.

**Cairo's POV**

_Wow, it almost looked like Kyo was jealous. _I don't know why I stomped out like that. It seemed like I just didn't want to deal with all the questions they would be asking. I started hearing footsteps coming towards me. I actually expected to see Kyo coming but I saw Egypt. "Egypt, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm not here to talk about your date. But I think we need a plan." I gave her a confused look. "We met a lot of the Zodiac, soon enough, Kyo's True Form will come out, and Akito's visit to the school. We need to know what we are going to do. This can affect the whole story." Egypt said in a super serious tone. "Okay, you're the Fruits Baskets Fanatic. What should we do? You're gonna lead us through this. So what do you want me to do?" I said. She gave me a surprised look. Normally I'm the one that takes charge, but when I read and watched Fruits Basket I didn't really pay that close of attention, so I guess this is her time to otaka shine. "I think you should be the one focused on Kyo. Y'all two seem like pretty good friends whether you both will admit it or not. So when Kyo's true form comes out, you have to be ready to run after him. Okay? Me, I'll focus on Yuki." She said. "Of course, you would be the one to focus on Yuki. But okay. But don't expect any marriage to come out of this girl." I told her. She gave me a small smile.

**Yuki's POV**

"Am I the only one that's the least bit worried about her date?" Kyo asked me when we were the only two at home (Shigure was running from his editor and the girls were out getting their nails done). "Yes, yes you are." I said. Unlike Kyo, I trust Cairo to take care of herself. "Dude, what if he tries to hug her and she has no time to stop him." Kyo just kept going on. "What would we be able to do if that happened anyway?' I asked. "we could knock him out and make him think he was only dreaming." Kyo said. "I think the stupid cat is just jealous." I said. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY YOU DAMN RAT!?" he yelled. "I will use small words so you understand. I think you love Cairo. And you're mad because she is going on a date." I said. It was obvious that he liked her. He's too busy lying to himself to realize that. "SHUT UP! TODAY'S THE DAY I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SAY SORRY!" he got up and yelled. "I'm sorry." I said. "DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME? HOW ABOUT I SMACK THAT STUPID LOOK RIGHT OFF YOUR FACE!" he yelled. He game towards me and started to try to punch and kick me. But I easily dodged. I easily got super close to his face and kicked him making him fly out the recently repaired door.

**Few Days Later…**

**Cairo's POV**

"We're finally done cleaning!" I said. "Now I can take an extra-long nap because it's going to be the last nap this year." I said. I went upstairs and went to sleep. I dreamt about a wolf and a rat playing together. _Egypt and Yuki. I wonder if they'll end up together._ Then I saw a panther with a cat on its back. _Hell no. Kyo and me, NO! _I woke up and saw Egypt was talking Tohru. "Hey, Tohru. When did you get here?" I asked. "Oh! Cairo! I was just asking if you all would like to come to my house for New Year's." She said. I felt bad, but said, "No, its okay. You should spend New Year's with your family. We shouldn't intrude." I said. I sounded oddly like Egypt. "Yeah, we can spend it here. The Sohma's have a thing going on but us two can probably use the quality time together." Egypt said. "Oh, okay! Have a happy New Year!" she said then started walking home. "Be safe!" we yelled to her.

"Cairo! It's terrible! Neither one of these boys want to go back with me to Sohma house!" Shigure said with that whiny voice of his. "SHUT UP YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE AN ADULT!" said Kyo. "Why don't you guys want to go?" I asked. Egypt was just coming in and she looked like she immediately recognized this scene from the anime. "I haven't been there in months, I'm not going back just because of a stupid party." Kyo said. "And I have my reasons for not going back." Yuki said calmly. "Hey, if they don't want to go they don't have to. But, I feel like you should spend holidays with family, because whether you know it or not they miss you," I said. "Yes, and I'm sure there's at least one person that is going to be there that you wouldn't mind seeing. And New Year's is a time for celebration with those you love. So I believe you guys should go. We'll be all right here." Egypt said with a smile. I gave her a smile. I knew what she meant by all that. _Mom…_

"Okay, be sure to lock the doors, and don't let any strangers in." Yuki said to us. "And don't go out by yourselves." Kyo said. "Wow, you guys sound like worried old ladies. We'll be fine. You guys go on and enjoy yourselves! And be safe." I said. Then I closed the door. And Egypt and I immediately started crying.

"Cai-Cai! I want to go home!"

**Okay Sonomers! I'm tired so I'm gonna end this here! Be sure to review if you liked! And well, Good night my darling Sonomers! Stay awesome! XOXO**

**!SONOMI TAKASHIA OUT!**

**P.S Disclaimer blah blah Don't own Fruits Basket blah blah Owns Egypt and Cairo.**


	6. I was sweating out of my eyes! I Swear!

**Hey my darling Sonomers! Sonomi here! And I hope you're all doing well! So, guys, I guess it's time to continue! So today is the last day I'll be able to post anything until August! I'm sorry but I'm going to Las Vegas (Sin City right after church camp) and I most likely won't have access to internet! But I'll be back! Hakuna Matata Sonomers!**

**Egypt's POV**

"Cai-Cai! I want to go home!" I told her. Today is New Years, and today would be the day Daddy would come home. He hated to leave us alone on the day our mom died. But now we would be leaving Daddy alone. We're not there for him. "I miss home too." Cairo said. She had tears in her eyes. Egypt never really liked Daddy, but she was still there for the family.

**Kyo's POV**

"The newspaper did say that there was some burglary's in the neighborhood." Shigure said. _Oh crap, knowing Egypt she would invite him in for tea, and Cairo would be napping if a burglar came by the house. _It looked like that damn Yuki was thinking the same thing. We were both standing in the road. "You two shouldn't be standing in the road like that." Shigure said. "You will get ran over." Hana said.

"AHH! Hana can't you say hi like normal people!?" I said. "And where in the world did you get that cloak?" asked Yuki. "Cairo and Egypt are at the house if you want to visit them." Shigure said. "Oh, this will truly be lonesome New Year. You all do understand that today is the anniversary of the day their mother died, right? I offered to stay with them, but they said that I should be with my own family. So now they will spend this New Year's all alone." Hana said in a sad voice. _I didn't know their mom died. Why didn't I see the sadness in their eyes today? I should have seen this. I have to go home. I have to go to them._

Yuki and I both turned around and started walking the other way. "Where are you two going?" Shigure asked. "I'M GOING HOME!" we both yelled.

**Regular POV**

"You expected this would happen, didn't you?" Shigure asked the psychic. "I don't know what I expected. I just knew that I had to help Egypt and Cairo. I know they wouldn't be able to get through today on their own." Hana said. Hana started to walk away into the shadows. "I wish you pleasant electric signals this new year." She said.

**Cairo's POV**

"I wonder if the guys are going to show up." Egypt said. "If they don't its okay. At least we have each other." I said. Suddenly two boys came into the house and fell on the floor. Kyo reached up and wiped the tears from eyes and Yuki did the same for Egypt. "OH CRAP! Um, I, I wasn't crying! It's just so hot in here I was sweating out of my eyes!" I said. _Damn it I looked like a total weakling. _"We need to go watch the first sunrise." Yuki said. "And I would like some more of those Soba Noodles." Kyo said.

**Hey sorry guys to interrupt but I'm going to be leaving soon, so I need to hurry and post this. I'm sorry that I won't be here for a month, but I hope you all forgive me! So you should check out DestinyFlame's stuff. It's totally awesome. And DestinyFlame is the first fan fiction author that I ever read, and she inspired me to do all this. So if you like my stud, it's all thanks to her! So, Sonomers, I'll be back. TIME TO GO TO SIN CITY! XOXO**

**!SONOMI TAKASHIA OUT!**

***Disclaimer, I don't own Fruits Basket blah blah, I own Egypt and Cairo, blah blah blah.**


	7. The First Date

**Guess whose back? Back again! I am back! Tell your friends! (Reference to a certain song) I'm back from Las Vegas, that's why you all haven't heard from me in a while. But hey if you ever go to Las Vegas, check out Anime Ramen. It's a maid café and it's the only one in Las Vegas. AND check out Tokyo Discount. ANIME HEAVEN! I got a Pikachu wallet, Kakashi keychain, Happy pillow (sucker for Fairy Tail). Hell, if you're in school and an otaku, they got binders and journals from Naruto and Soul Eater. And don't get me started on the Pikachu fork and spoon. Anyway, you probably don't even care, so I guess I'll let y'all read more! **

**Cairo's POV**

It was the night of my date and Egypt was super excited for me. She seriously dragged me to get a dress. She ended up buying me a bright blue strapless sundress and a jean jacket. "You realize I own clothes right?" I said. "Of course! But this is more appropriate for a date! And it's bound to make a certain boy of the house faint." Egypt said. "I know Shigure's a pervert, but I doubt he would faint." I said. "I'm talking about Kyo silly!" Egypt exclaimed. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY DAT!? I HAVE NO INTEREST IN THAT STUPID CAT!" I said loudly. "Sure… Just change and come downstairs so I can take pictures! It's not every day I see the one and only Cairo in a dress!" Egypt said, then left the door to go downstairs.

I put on the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. I saw my brown roots were coming out and my safety scissor haircut really needed redoing. And the stupid dress showed off everything I tried to hide. My huge boobs and curves. Hell, now it just showed it off. I almost looked like the girl I used to be before Mom died.

**Flashback time!**

I remember the day she died. I just got out of gymnastics. "Mom! I need to get my sweater! I got it from dance camp!" I said. We were at home. "Oh, honey, can't you just wait until tomorrow? I need to pick up Egypt from a friend's house." My mom said. She stroked my long dark brown hair which she seemed to love doing. She always told me that my long brown hair is just as pretty as can be. "But I NEED it!" I said. She sighed. "Fine, Cai-Cai. Only because you won that pageant yesterday." She said. I gave her a huge grin. "Yay! Let's go!" I pretty much dragged her out the door. The gymnastics arena was about a 10 minute walk from our apartment. We started walking across the street in front of it. I ran across the street and mom called me, "CAIRO WATCH OUT!" she yelled. I looked and saw a black SUV coming towards us. She ran up and pushed me out of the way, getting hit by the car herself. "Mom? MOM! MOM!" I cried. The man got out of the car and started apologizing. I felt her pulse. "YOU KILLED HER! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU EVIL MAN!" but then my eyes cleared up, and I saw, "Dad?" He smelled of alcohol. "YOU EVIL BASTARD!"

**End Flashback**

"Are you okay in here?" I heard a certain pervert's voice come from the door. He started peeking in resulting in me kicking him in the face. _"Why is it always me!?" _Shigure cried from outside the door. I slipped on my converse and came downstairs where I saw Kyo and Yuki arguing, and Shigure crying to Egypt. They all started staring at me. "TAKE A PICTURE IT WILL LAST LONGER!" I yelled. Egypt took a picture. "SCREW Y'ALL! I'm leaving!" I stomped out of the house. I walked to the park that me and Togi agreed to hang out at.

"Hi, Cairo. You're looking especially beautiful tonight." Togi said with a smile on his face. "Thanks, but why did you want me to meet you here, it's so empty?" I asked. Togi's smile got creepy. "Oh, I wanted a little bit of privacy." He said. I started to get suspicious. "What the hell are you planning?" I asked. He stepped towards me and tried to kiss me. I quickly stepped out of the way. He grabbed my arm roughly. "Listen, you're going to come with me, and you will do everything I tell you to do." He growled.

I started running towards Shigure's house. Then I stopped. "I'm a fighter. I ain't gonna back down for this douche." I said to myself. I turned around and glared daggers at him. I lunged forward to punch him, but he easily caught it. Then pushed me back. _He is in a boxer stance. I know the best thing I can do is attack a boxer's weakness. His legs (THANK YOU KENICHI! I'm thanking an anime. Hell must have frozen over). _I kicked his shins. He smiled. "You stupid little girl, your weak and I can easily get you to come with me, but right now, I'm having a little fun." Togi said. "But playtimes over." He said. He punched me in the stomach. It flew me back and I hit my head against a tree. He started walking towards me. Suddenly, a figure was in front of me. The red hair caught my eye. Kyo… The head pain got to be too much, and everything went black.

**I think I'll have a cliffhanger today! I hope you enjoyed! XOXOXOXOXO**

**!SONOMI TAKASHIA OUT!**


	8. The Inner Panther

**Dude, this story seriously more than doubled in reviews. When I woke up and saw this I was all like "Daaaaaaaamn" and I have a friend over and she was all "WTF" and I was all like "IT'S THE WONDERS OF FANFICTION." Then she stole my tablet and started watching Fairy Tail. I forced her to watch it last night and now she's in love. My otaku mission is now complete**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**JK! I still have fan fictions to write for the Sonomer's out there! So time for the next chapter of UnOtaku in an Otakus Dream**

**Kyo-Kyo's POV (DON'T CALL ME KYO-KYO!)**

I didn't see most of what happened. All I saw was a "man" hitting a girl. Real men never hit girls, even if they get on your last nerve. But that was enough to piss me off. And seeing that the girl was Cairo, who can sure as hell fight, and she was getting beat up, I couldn't stand to watch. So I did what any guy would do.

"You really shouldn't hit girls. That's just low." I said. The guy smirked at me. "So, what? It's not like I care what you have to say, Sohma." He said. I stepped forward and punched him in the face. "Ow, that almost hurt, you sissy." He growled. He kicked my ankles causing me to fall, then got on top of me and started punching my face. I blocked one of his fists and rolled him on the ground. I put my hands around his throat. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you for hurting her." I whispered in his ears. "Because, you don't have the guts to kill me, faggot." He said. POOF! He was about to turn and look at Cairo who was now in panther form. But I hit him in the face before he could look. **"MOVE NOW!" **a freaky low voice said from the larger than usual panther. I stepped back. That's when Cairo pounced. She got on top of him. She clawed his face. **"YOU DESERVE TO DIE, BASTARD!"** she roared into the wind. The guy screamed. **"YOU DESERVE TO BE TORTURED! HATED BY ALL, BECAUSE THEY KNOW WHAT A SICK LOWLIFE SAD EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN YOU ARE!" **she yelled. She almost didn't sound human. He was bloody, and barely conscious. "YOU'RE A MONSTER!" he yelled at her. **"I'm not a monster, YOU'RE A MONSTER!" **she yelled. **"Prepare, to die, beast." **She said quietly. She lifted up her large, sharp claw. That's when I had enough.

"Stop, Cairo! He's not worth it! He's not worth getting your hands bloody! Don't do it!" I yelled. "**Ky-K**y**-K**yo?" she was almost sounding normal. She started getting smaller. She got off the bloody man. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she looked at me, and I could tell that she was crying, "I'm so weak. I can't even take care of myself. I had to be saved, and stopped from doing something I would regret." She said. I walked towards her. "Get away from me. I'm a monster. Just **GO AWAY. **Please, take care of Egypt. **AND **forgive me." She said. She grabbed her clothes in her mouth and ran away. "Cairo! Wait!" I yelled. I started to run after her, but someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Egypt whose eyes were red with tears.

"Let her go, Kyo. She needs to be alone for a little bit. She'll come back. Just, help me get this horrible man to Hatori. He saw too much." Egypt said darkly. I carried him back to Shigure's. "Hey, who's this guy? This isn't Cairo's date is it!? You didn't kill him right!? I DON'T WANT TO GO TO PRISON!" Shigure started whining. "No. He's not dead, even though he deserves to be sent to hell." Egypt said. "What happened, Miss Egypt?" Yuki asked. "He tried to hurt Cairo. Kyo saved her, but she turned into a panther and attacked him. He saw too much. I'll happily kill him if it must be done." Egypt said. I never saw her like this. I guess that was Black Egypt. "Where is the beautiful Cairo, anyway?" Shigure asked. I hit him on the head. "She ran off into the woods." I said. "She needs time to herself." Egypt said. _Why would she want to be alone? She doesn't deserve to be alone at a time like this. Even if she is a huge pain, she needs to be with someone right now. Not on her own, in the forest._ I went to my room and did my best to sleep.

**Wow, first freshman orientation, then a chapter of sadness. Such a drag… But hey! I hope the next chapter is a little more upbeat! :D Heck, if this was a TV show, I think this would be the end of season 1! Instead of Kyo changing, it would be Cairo changing into a big bad panther. But still, I have done worst things a few days before school started. Like attempting to watch cartoons, and not being able to do it because anime is way better. So I guess this is ta-ta for now! XOXOXO**

**!SONOMI TAKASHIA OUT!**

**P.S. Sorry for the short chapters! It just seemed like I couldn't put more into this. I thought this was the correct place to stop. So, I'm sorry if you no like! But hey, tell me in the reviews if you like or no!**


	9. Confusion or Love

**NEW CHAPTER TIME! NOTHING BETTER TO DO, SONOMERS, SO NEW CHAPTER TIME! Hope you like!**

**Egypt's POV**

It had been a month since anyone had seen Cairo. At one point in the middle of the night, she grabbed her clothes and piggy bank. But I was just so depressed not having my other half. We had been together forever, and at that time I didn't even know if she was okay. Kyo had barely even argued with Yuki since she had been gone. I have the feeling he blames himself for her leaving, even though it is not his fault at all… Also, we never saw Togi after that either, which is great. Because I would have literally killed him if I ever saw his face again.

"Are you feeling okay, Miss Egypt?" Yuki said. I had barely been talking since she left. Even to Yuki Sohma. "I've had my better days, and I'm not too happy about the endurance run we have to do today." I said. He gave me a small smile. "It will be okay! But I really think you should stay home, because your sick." I said. "Well, do I faint or something, since you know everything that is going to happen?" he asked. "Oh, I promised no spoilers, but I am saying you should stay home." I said. "I'll be fine, Miss Egypt. No need to worry." He said. "Ladies! It's time for you to start!" our teacher's voice said. I went to the starting line. Unlike my sister, I am terrible at running. But I was just hoping to not go too far. Soon I saw the signature white hair.

"Hey, are you okay sir?" I asked sliding down into the ditch (grass thing um, I don't know). I saw Hatsuharu. "Oh, sorry I thought with the whole white hair thing that you were a older man. Ha, you don't look like an old guy, just, um it's funny how these things happen you know!?" I said. I realized I was starting to sound like Tohru and her signature freak out babble. "Have you ever heard of a place called Sohma house?" he asked. "Oh, yes, yes I have. Are you a Sohma?" I asked. I don't know why I had to sound like such an idiot. "He's coming." He said. I knew he was talking about Kyo. This was one of my favorite episodes of the anime with the story and the hilariousness of Kyo falling. He got up and got a hold of his rope. Kyo was starting to get ahead of Yuki when he fell.

It wasn't as funny as in the anime. It looked like it would really hurt. "Kyo!? Are you okay?" I asked. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!? I WAS WINNING!" he yelled.

**….Time Skip….**

**Or better yet, POV change!**

**Cairo's POV**

**NAILED IT!**

"So, what's been going on, Shigure?" I said. "Oh, nice to see you again! And nothing really. Things have been so boring with one less flower." Shigure whined. "I'm still learning to control my anger and my transformations. So I have to stay isolated." I said. I hated leaving Egypt, and Kyo. Being gone made me realize things that I didn't see before. Like how much I really missed Kyo, it's possible I may love the idiot. Or I'm just totally confused. I realized that Egypt doesn't deserve having a monster as a sister. And I hoped that everyone was taking good care of her. But, Shigure told me the fan club girls were giving her trouble, so I kind of kicked their butts. Not too bad, just bad enough to where the vowed to never look at anyone the wrong way again.

"Oh, and then Kagura tackled Kyo. And I think I forgot to mention that they have the endurance run today." Shigure was continuing his conversation. "THE ENDURANCE RUN!?" I said. "I gotta go, they will be here soon." I quickly got up running smack into Kyo. POOF! I was in panther form and Kyo was an orange cat. Haru and Egypt were about to get to the porch. I ran through the house and jumped out the back door not bothering to open it, just break through the paper. "CAIRO!" I heard Kyo's voice. I looked behind me to see him chasing me. _Why are you running, Cairo, afraid that they will see the monster you truly are? _A voice said in my head. _SHUT UP! I'M JUST PUTTING THEM OUT OF HARMS WAY! AND YOU THE PANTHER IS THE MONSTER!_ I screamed in my head. _Girl, why not just let me out again? I can make sure they are safe, but I am hungry. For meat. _The stupid voice was really starting to get on my nerves. Ever since the night I lost control, this voice has been talking to me. _Let me out girl. If you don't I will put you through the worst of pains. _It said. My head started throbbing. I stopped running and put my paws over my head. "AHHHHHHHHH! **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!**" I was beginning to lose control of the creature inside me.

"Cairo, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I looked up and saw Kyo, though he was still in cat form he still had the most worried look on his kitty face. **"Get away, **before I lose control **again." **I said. "No. Last time I did that, I didn't see you for a month. Do you realize how much Egypt and Yuki is worried about you?" he said. **"I'm pr**otecting them. From me. I'm protecting everyone. Let me learn control of myself. Just **GO THE HELL AWAY!"** I felt myself starting to get bigger. I felt something on my large paw. It was his own. My headache suddenly went away Then I started to shrink, back into human form. I jumped into a tree coming down in my clothing. He had a confused look on his cat face. "I've been living in trees for a month. I have stashes of clothes and supplies everywhere." I said. I threw him some of my basketball shorts. "Take these for when you change back. I have no interest in walking around with you while your all naked." I said. We didn't say a word while walking back to Shigure's. When Egypt's eyes found me, they filled with tears.

"CAI-CAI!" she jumped in my arms like she was a two year old (though she is 8 inches taller than me). "Hey, Egypt!" I said. I was about to start crying. She whispered in my ear, "Kyo was so depressed while you were gone. So was I. So never do that again." She whispered. I was thinking, _Will everything ever go back to normal?_

But wait, how can things go back to normal? I was sucked into a book, things were never normal. And now I'm starting to have feelings for a fictional character. All his feelings are written down, so I guess in some way, maybe my feelings are written down? I'm not in love with a fictional character. I'm just confused. Maybe being in the forest alone too long. But something is up with me. I'm guessing its that stupid evil panther inside me. Dammit, I don't know.

**Hey, Sonomers! First day of high school today! Not fun at all, not amused. Just glad that I saw all my friends. And I saw that my friend, ****Chibi Nagisa Sakura is doing great on Fruit Bowl. If you haven't read, get to it! It's amazing (Nice job Chibi!). Heck it sure beats my poorly written stories! But still, I'm gonna keep writing this even if I have on person viewing! And I really appreciate all the reviews. It makes me happy! And like me on Facebook! So, TTFN, Ta-Ta For Now!**

***Disclaimer* Blah Blah Don't own Fruits Basket, Blah Blah, own Cairo, Egypt, and sadly that ass hole Togi.**


	10. CLIFFIE!

**Hello Sonomers! Nice to see that so many people are freaking following! Like I was all FOREEEAL? Now I got a big smile! And I watched this BEAUTIFUL VIDEO! watch?v=sy-E043lXFM. Okay, anyway, I've been knowing for like a month how I was going to finish this story, BUT it wouldn't be completely done. It will make sense one day. So, now I just need to figure out how to get to that point. Maybe this chapter, maybe next, But most likely, BIG CLIFFIE! **

**Kyo's POV**

Cairo didn't go evil panther for a while. She's been acting kind of weird actually. She still argued with me a lot, but not as much as usual. But then, Egypt came up to me and asked me something totally unexpected. "When are you going to confess your love?" she asked. "WHAT!? TO WHO!? YOU WON'T FIND NO LOVE HERE!" I said. "It's obvious you have a thing for Cairo, and she obviously has a thing for you. So just do it already, if your man enough." She said. She didn't sound like the normal Egypt at all. Who was all nice and clumsy and everything. "I don't like her like that." I told her. "Then why are you blushing? Dude, I've read about you most of my life, and I watched you in an anime. I know when you're in love, BELIEVE ME. So just do it soon." She said. Then walked away to the damn rat.

**Cairo's POV**

I felt like something was going to happen all day. Not something panther wise, just something. I had the feeling in my gut. Kyo started walking towards me with a bright blush. "Dude, what's up? You look like an apple with a carrot on top of it." I said. He was looking down at the ground. "I have something I kinda should tell you…" he said. I looked at him. WAIT; _is he about to confess his love for me? Or Yuki like in all those fanfictions?! _"I-" he was interrupted by Egypt's yelling. "CAIRO! THERE IS SOMETHING YOU SHOULD SEE!" she said. I ran to our room where there was a blurry portal looking thing in the wall. When I went near it, it sucked me inside I heard a, "CAIRO!" Something grabbed my hand, and was pulled in with me.

**CLIFFHANGERS, CLIFFHANGERS, 1, 2, 3! CLIFFHANGERS! This is pretty much the end of this story, BUT, it's not the official end. Just watch for part 2 coming to a ,er, Fruits Basket Fanfiction near you?**


	11. LAST CHAPTER!

**Oh sweet Sonomers, guess what! The next chapter of what happens next, is on Fanfiction. Its under a story called A Poor, Poor UnOtaku in a Rich, Rich World. When you see what anime she goes to next, you'llunderstand why I named it that. WAIT, I accidentally did a spoiler. Oops. Well anyway, look it up, or check my profile and scroll down til you see it. Stay awesome, Sonomers. See ya next time!**


	12. Deleted Scenes I

**Deleted Scenes from UnOtaku in an Otaku's Dream**

**(1)**

**Cairo's POV**

_"THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD IS JUST AS OBSESSED WITH WHO'S THE BEST DRESSED AND WHO'S HAVING SEX!" _**(I don't own High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup)**I sang as I was washing my hair. Someone banged on the floor. "STOP YOUR DAMN SINGING, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP DAMMIT!" Kyo yelled from outside. "DAMN YOU TO HELL YOU BAKA FUCKING NEKO!" I yelled at him. I smirked.

A pirate walks into a bar  
The bartender asks  
What's with the steering wheel in your pants?  
And the pirate says  
ARRR! it's driving me nuts!

Now I've been ridin 'cross the seven seas  
Lookin' for a girl from another fantasy  
I keep a big ship  
They call me Captain Kid  
I got the eye-patch  
Tri-hat  
Rollin' like a pirate

Shiver my timbers  
Fuck you til your limber  
Freaky deaky  
Till you get leaky  
Like run DMC  
It's tricky  
So animated might as well call me Mickey

Pedal to the medal  
Red eyes like a devil  
Raise the white flag  
Can't reach my level  
Like ARR! ARR!  
Flow wick like SARS  
XXX till I hit your mark

AHOY! AHOY!  
I put the happy to the joy  
Fuck with me  
And I'll play you like a gameboy  
Ninja  
Skin ya

Throw you in a blender  
Chop chop chop!  
I'm a motherfuckin pirate!** (I don't own Yo, Ho by Blood on the Dance Floor either)**

"SHUT THE HELL UP DAMMIT!" Kyo yelled. I continued singing through my shower. I came out with my black robe around me. I went in my drawer where there was nothing but DRESSES? "DAMMIT KYO!" I stomped to Kyo's room. "WHERE THER HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!?" I screamed. "I don't know. Let me-" I punched Kyo in the gut. "OW WHAT THE HELL!?" he yelled. "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!?" I screamed. "In your drawer, are you blind!?" he said. "DAMN YOU!" I stomped out and reluctantly put on a black sundress and my converse. "I'll get you back, motherfucking pussy cat. Dattebayo. DAMN IT I QUOTED AN ANIME NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**(2)**

**Egypt's POV**

When I heard the rumbling, I knew what was coming. It was the thing I was dreading, the one person next to Akito I didn't like at all. Kagura's arrival. We were just all drinking tea, Cairo was in a bad mood as usual, Yuki and Shigure were normal, and Kyo was scared. Kyo tried to run but he was caught by Cairo. "Na, I wanna see this, you stupid cat." She said with an evil look in her eyes. I could almost see her thought bubble saying _"This is what you get for replacing all my clothes with dresses, BITCH" _I went out and opened the door slowly. "Hello?" I called. I came out, and Kagura was there waiting. "Are you Egypt?" she asked. "Uh, yes…" I said. "I'm Kagura." She said with that cute thing she did. I almost forgot about her being annoying and freaky. "I heard that Kyo is here is that true?" she asked. My eyes widened. "NO!" I went back and closed the door. Kyo almost looked relieved when Cairo gave her hold of his hoodie to Shigure and went to open the door. "Nonsense! He's right here waiting for his princess!" Cairo said. I sighed sadly. "I tried, I promise Kyo." I said. "PRINCESS!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Kyo yelled. "Kyo! KYO! You have a nickname for me! And one question. WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME!?"

**Should I continue doing deleted scenes? Plus, I have writers block so A Poor, Poor UnOtaku in a Rich, Rich World may take a while to update. But my Fruits Basket After Story (1) is updated, so you may like it! I hope you liked! Review if you enjoyed!**


	13. Deleted Scenes II

Ever have a huge akward moment while in an anime? No. Okay, thay was a stupid question... But anyway, Egypt, Yuki, Kyo, and me were all walking home from school. "So... Whats your favorite song, Yuki?" Egypt asked while blushing. "Oh I don't listen to alot of music. I enjoy listening to classical music." he said. I rolled my eyes. Nerd... I thought. But Kyo went and said it aloud. "Your music wouldn't be any better, stupid classical, we wouldn't have any other music we have today." Yuki said. "Your music is for nerds and sissies. I listen to Green Day and Skillet. Those guys are cooler then Beotavan." Kyo said. Egypt and I sweat dropped. "Its Beethoven, stupid cat." Yuki said causing Kyo to get angry. I nudged Egypt. "Way to go, sis. You got them fighting again." I said. "I like them all! Especially Funkist and Green Day. But Bach is also a great musician!" Egypt said sweetly stopping their arguement. "I like Funkist, Green Day, and Blood on the Dance Floor!" I said. I got weird looks from Kyo and Yuki. "You better not be hating on my sweet Blood on the Dance Floor, ass wipes." I said. They sweat dropped and Kyo instantly started arguing with me.

When we were just outside the house, I heard a familiar song. "Who let the dogs out? Who!? Who! Who?" I knew Shigure was at home. I just thought about how ironic it was. We walked inside and surely enough, Shigure was in there singing that song. In a speedo. Yuck. Yuki covered Egypt and my eyes, and I assumed Kyo went and kicked the dog's ass. I coukd almost hear him bow wowing. Kyo woke up sweating. "That's it, never eating cod right before bed again. God damn it.

* * *

**Damn writer's block to hell and beyond. I have writer's block so bad so right now I'm sticking to reading fan fictions until I get ideas. Yep. Thats what I'll do. Sorry Sonomers! Blame the brain! Blame the braaaaaaain TT-TT**


End file.
